lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenth Princess Kaoru su Britannia
Kaoru wasn’t all that sociable with other people except for her two sisters Anne and Ezra who often displayed their dislikes towards the Haumean people on a regular basis. Whenever they were getting themselves into trouble by starting shit, Kaoru was always there to bail them out without complaints. Other than that, she was mostly quiet while eating a piece of candy, whether it was a lollipop or hard candy. Normally, she was always found completely alone singing to herself when she believed that no one was around as she preferred to be alone more than she did being around other people. However, when asked to do something, she will do it without complaints if she felt that it would be of benefit to the Britannian Empire. This is where her excellent battle skills come into play for she was known to be a sadistic and skilled fighter who carried around two long metal cleavers that were obviously twice her size and weight and would use them to go and kill someone. She was always someone that was confident in her abilities and wouldn’t enter a fight unless she knew that she couldn’t win it. Kaoru also holds her mother in high regards because of the public figure that she once was. She was never able to obtain the respect she rightfully deserved and therefore this prompts her to do anything for her mother in order to see her happy. This includes her father as well. She was known for being able to keep important information to herself, whether if it was plans of her own or plans that her siblings are doing. Nothing would be revealed or leaked until the moment it happened. This is how Kaoru was able to take over the Moon Kingdom without anyone knowing about it, proving that she is also just as intelligent and strategically as some of her elder siblings. Without anyone being aware of it, Kaoru often used her gift to sing in order to hypnotize people into a trance in order to extract information from them, proving very much that she is a dangerous young girl with an innocent face. And when it comes to information, she is the one usually withholding all of the answers and cards to the questions that everyone wanted to know. She was willing to die to keep everyone’s secrets from being leaked to anyone who would use them against the Royal Family. It is because of her quiet and innocent nature that causes people to misjudge her by assuming that she is a sweet girl when in fact she is not. She has a personality trait known as ‘yandere’ for one minute she could be quiet and stay to herself not bothering anyone and the next she can appear deranged and psychotic when provoked. With this being said, her older sister Riku calls her the ‘Princess of Death’ because of her bloodthirsty ways when fighting someone. She fights to kill, she doesn’t fight to injure. Appearance Kaoru is 4'12'' with long blonde hair and violet eyes. She is always seen dressing elegantly in her princess gowns which consist of either purple or blue along with wear flat blue shoes. She doesn't wear casual clothing and the only thing she does wear outside of her gowns is a school girl’s uniform that hints she's either going to school or has attended but is not currently. History Kaoru su Britannia is the former Tenth Princess of the Royal Britannian Family. She is the daughter of Lolita su Britannia, former Queen of the Venus Kingdom and former Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Charles had traveled to the Venus Kingdom, but made his presence known in the Magellan Castle located, where Lolita currently lived and ruled there as queen. Her mother was a jealous woman that envied everything that the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, former Queen Serenity had. Basically, she wanted a vast empire of her own with many heirs and people that lived within the kingdom adoring and worshipping her as they’ve done with Serenity. This goal was eventually achieved, however, the people of Venus didn’t care too much for Lolita because she was not only a spiteful and cruel woman but at the time of her ruling, she was a member of the Crystal Tokyo Council who overruled every decision that Serenity had made, causing the council to have unjust laws that not only hurt the citizens of each of the Solar Kingdoms but the Sailor Senshi as well along with their heirs. She’d also brought shame upon Venus because she had a child out of wedlock by another man that wasn’t her husband. It came as no surprise that many sought to overthrow Lolita but it never worked. Originally, Minako Aino was to be next in line to assume the throne of Venus but Lolita made sure that didn’t happen because she felt the title belonged to her own child whom identity was kept a secret until the proper opportunity presented itself. This child being Kaoru, who was raised within Britannia with her father and other half-siblings because of the simple fact she didn’t want Kaoru to live in a kingdom being treated unjustly by her people. Charles was more than willing to take his daughter though she was mainly raised by servants and maids along with her brothers and sisters. The Pendragon Palace is where she grew up and often viewed as a quiet girl that stayed to herself and only spoke when asked to or unless she wanted to. Other than that, she was always by herself eating candy all the time. Despite her quiet nature, Kaoru was dangerous to be around and since Lolita is her mother, she possessed powers similar to hers, all three of them dangerous depending on how she used them whenever it was required of her to fight. She also has the personality to match, making her a yandere for one minute she could be normal and fine and the next when provoked, she is the most dangerous and deranged, not to mention psychotic girl you could ever come across. She was brutal in her fights, whether she used her powers, weapons or her bare hands. Her main weapons were a pair of dozkuis or commonly known as meat cleavers that were large, sharp and obviously twice her size and despite the handicap of her height, not to mention their own weight, she was able to wield both of them excellently. She would never hesitate to use them on anyone she didn’t feel she had to, especially prisoners that were held in holding cells down in the dungeons. Her brother Kazu believed that she developed such a personality from their father since he didn’t know anything about her mother. And Riku, her older sister, dubbed her as the ‘Princess of Death’ because of how she was. It is no secret to anyone in the imperial family that Kaoru, though quiet, she withholds many secrets and lies of her own. Like the assassination of Charles's wife, Empress Marianne vi Britannia, the mother of Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia. Her half brother and sister, who she believed to be dead, but in fact, reincarnated and live on Earth presently. It was because of her murder that the Eleventh prince and eighth princess were exiled from their home and forced to live among the Elevens. To everyone that had witnessed her death they assumed that she was attacked by terrorists. And in the process, Princess Nunnally was injured, shot in the legs and had gone blind due to post dramatic trauma, rendering her crippled and useless for political matters. When in reality, Marianne's murder was stage in front of everyone. Charles used the power of his Geass to rewrite everyone's memories into believing what they saw was real. The truth is, Kaoru is the one that killed Marianne at the age of eight because of her betrayal to the Emperor or so she believed. However, she’d mainly done it out of jealously because her own mother was never around and while she may have acted as if she was a woman that stood for everything Charles attempted to do in order to build a life with the wives and children that he had, Kaoru was the one to see right through this that Marianne was nothing more than a cruel woman who would use her own children for her personal gain and would do so behind Charles’ back if necessary. Only Charles is aware that Empress Marianne was killed and that Kaoru was the one that did it and she didn’t hesitate to admit this as she was covered in Marianne’s blood when she approved her father to tell her what she’d done. And like everything else, he hid this fact from everyone, including Kaoru’s mother. Not even Lolita knew that her own daughter was capable of murder. To protect Kaoru, Charles rewrote her memories using his own geass power, making it to where she believed that someone else committed the crime. If she were to have been geassed by someone else, she would not have the slightest idea if asked, who killed Empress Marianne. Plot The Black Rebellion : During the events of the Black Rebellion, the first war, Kaoru was not all that much involved however before the rebellion, she participated in the capture of Black Knights member, Thunder Copiel with her brothers and handed him in to her brother Renji El Britannia. After the rebellion, she’d fought against remnants of the Black Knights members like Anya Kururugi, the younger sister of Suzaku Kururugi and though she’d lost the battle, she’d been severely injured in the process. Had it not been for her brother Shoichi Ul Britannia stepping in when he had, she would’ve been killed by Anya. Moon Kingdom Takeover : Then later, she was involved in jacking the throne of the Moon Kingdom and held the people of the kingdom as hostages that dared to oppose her and her rule. She instilled herself as Queen in an unexpected hostile takeover. Her plan from the very beginning that she’d only told her father of was to become the Queen of the Moon Kingdom since by law, that anyone that is a blood relative or recommended to take the throne could do so and with that being said, she wanted to hand the kingdom over to her father as he’d always wanted it. Her plan would’ve worked had it not been for the intervention of the Sailor Senshi fighting Kaoru’s servants to take the kingdom back while also attempting to remove her from power so that a proper ruler could ascend the throne. When all of her servants were killed, she and her mother who was at her side around the time she took the throne took matters into her own hands and fought together against the Senshi. In the process, Kaoru had been killed because of her own failure, an order that was given to Britannian Soldiers by the request of the Emperor who had no tolerance for children of his that were failures. This caused her mother to believe she was killed by the Sailor Senshi. Once her death had been known throughout Britannia, a proper public funeral was held for her and she was buried within the Imperial Family cemetery at the age of only fourteen years old. To this day, she will forever and always be known as the ‘Princess of Death’. Relationships '''Coming Soon!' Powers & Abilities Crescent Beam : This attack begins with two crescent moons colliding above Kaoru's head as she raises both of her arms. She this clasps both of her hands together to the now connected crescent moons, bringing her arms down while spreading her hands open and shoots triple beams of light right out of the center of her hands and at her enemy. Wave Blast : By slamming her foot on the ground, Kaoru is able to create giant destructive waves that are sent throughout the surrounding area attacking everything and everyone in its path. Siren : Basically all Kaoru has to do with this attack is just hum or sing a lyrical tune and the sound of her voice hypnotizes her opponent and makes them vulnerable to her every command. It's a good attack for gaining information. Dozkuis : A large pair of heavy meat cleavers that Kaoru is normally seen carrying around only when she is prepared to go out and kill someone if it is ordered or because she believes there is a possible traitor within the empire. The hilt of the cleaver handles are black while the blades of the cleavers themselves are long and silver, causing them to be extremely heavy due to how they were crafted. However, Kaoru never had any problem wielding them easily as she could simply prop them both against her shoulders and not be bothered by the extra weight on her. Trivia *Kaoru enjoyed candy, specifically lollipops. *She enjoyed killing people. *She liked to sing. *Kaoru also withheld important information from others. *Kaoru is the one who killed Marianne vi Britannia and this was covered up with Charles rewriting her emories to believe that someone else had committed the crime. ... Also See *Lolita su Britannia *Charles zi Britannia *Sailor Senshi *Britannia Imperial Family *Bloodlines